


The Diary

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-09
Updated: 2000-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray Kowalski... Thatcher's diary... problems...





	The Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

The Diary by Gemma Millar

 

 

**_ _ **

The Diary

Copyright (c) **Gemma Millar**

* * *

****

Note: Spoilers: This story is set after COTW but everyone has remained in Chicago. Both Rays, Vecchio and Kowalski, are in this story. Please, send feedback to Gemma_Louise00@hotmail.com!

****

Rating: G.

****

Pairing: Fraser/Thatcher.

****

Warning: Ray Kowalski isn't very nice in this story so if you absolutely love him, don't read this story!!

****

Summary: Ray Kowalski... Thatcher's diary... problems...

****

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters I'm just borrowing them for a while. I promise I'll return them intact! 

* * *

**_ _ **

The Diary

by **Gemma Millar**

 

Inspector Thatcher walked into the Canadian Consulate and saw her subordinate, Constable Benton Fraser, talking to Detective Stanley Kowalski. As the detective noticed her he muttered:

"Watch out da Ice queen's here."

"Ray! Her name is Inspector Thatcher."

"Whatever."

 

"Constable!" Thatcher bellowed.

"On my way sir. I have to go Ray."

"What? She just calls ya and you go runnin' is that it?"

"Ray, she's my superior officer..."

"And Welsh is mine but I don't come a runnin' just coz he calls!"

"Constable, I'm losing my patients!" Thatcher yelled.

"Ah, I'm just coming sir..." At that second she came out of her office and looked like she was about to physically drag Fraser away from Ray.

"Are you glued to your partner? Fraser you work under my command and if I want you..."

"Ya see buddy, I told ya she wanted ya!" Ray interrupted. 

"Get in my office now Fraser." Thatcher gave Ray an evil glare, which made Ray think _if looks could kill..._

"Yes sir."

"What! Hey you gonna go in there after how she was talking to you?" Thatcher heard this remark and stopped in her tracks.

"Well you see I have to Ray..."

"Excuse me! You have no right to tell my Constable what to do..." Thatcher scolded. 

"Oh and you do?"

"Yes, I'm his superior officer." Thatcher stated.

"You treat him like dirt!"

"I do not! I treat him with the up most respect!"

"Yeah right." Ray mocked

"You really are a laugh riot detective."

"Yeah, and your more dead inside than someone in a morgue!" Ray saw that that remark hurt Thatcher deeply and he was proud of it.

"Get in my office now Fraser!" She left and stormed off into her office.

 

"Ray that was hardly necessary."

"She deserved it!"

"I don't think she did..."

"Yer only sayin' that because you like her so much."

"I have to go Ray, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye buddy, don't let the Ice queen bite!"

 

That night Ray lay awake in his bed thinking about what had happened with Thatcher that day. He decided someone needed to get Thatcher back for all those times she mistreated Fraser. Images of Fraser getting Thatcher's laundry came into his mind. He finally decided he was the one who was going to get Thatcher back, big time.

 

The next day Ray got up early and drove to the consulate. Surprise, surprise no one was there. Just as he'd planned. He got out his spare key to the Consulate, that Fraser gave him and unlocked the door. Once he was inside he headed straight for Thatcher's office. He opened the door carefully, just in case someone was there. Luckily there was no one. He started raiding her draws. He came across a brown book which had 'Meg' inscribed on the front. He opened it and found out it was a diary. He quickly read through parts of it until he came across something he couldn't believe and decided it was the perfect paragraph that would humiliate Thatcher. He took the book and walked out of the consulate, locked the doors and drove off to the police station.

 

Once he arrived he saw that Fraser, Thatcher, Turnbull Ray Vecchio and Lieutenant Welsh were talking.

 

"Nice of you to join us detective, tell me something, you do still work here don't you?"

"Yes sir, why?"

"Good, oh it's just as I hardly ever see you at your desk I assumed you'd quit but now that I know you haven't you can join our conversation." Thatcher had the biggest smile on her face Ray had ever seen.

"You like this don't you?" Ray asked Thatcher

"Oh yes." She replied.

"Well let's see if you can keep that smile on your face after what I'm about to do."

"Oh, and what might that be?" Ray got out the brown book and Thatcher's smile disappeared and her face went pale. She new what he was going to do but she didn't think he would go through with it.

"You wouldn't dare." She said.

"Oh wouldn't I?" He opened the diary and jumped up on a table.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I have you attention please, I have in my hand a very amusing extract from a certain some bodies diary..." Thatcher new right then that he would read the extract and decided now was the time to 'beg for mercy'.

"Alright detective you proved your point now give it back."

"No, you deserver this, this is for all the times you mistreated Fraser..." _He was shouting this out to the whole of the station._ Thatcher thought.

"I'm now gonna read you what she's written about him and some other people in her diary..." He coughed to clear his throat.

"...Dear diary, I can't take my eyes off him, he's so handsome and gentle! I know I keep saying he's incompetent but he's not! Now Turnbull, he's incompetent but Fraser he's just a woman's dream guy! I really think I've fallen in love with him, actually, I know I'm in love with him." Ray spoke in a high-pitched voice so he sounded like a woman. 

"You see, I told you Fraser! She is in love with you! And Thatcher, don't you ever miss treat him again or else!" He looked at Thatcher; she had tears in her eyes. She went over to him, her voice was croaky.

"I can't believe you did that." Tears were falling down her cheeks. Ray smiled and said:

"This'll teach ya to be nasty to my best bud." What Ray hadn't seen was Thatcher's superior Henri Cloutier, who had been waiting for every opportunity to get her fired. He walked over to her and said, loudly so everyone could hear:

"I'm sorry Meg, you're fired." Thatcher took out her badge and threw it on the floor.

"I hope you're happy!" She screamed at Ray. She then ran out of the station in tears.

 

Ray looked around and everyone was staring at him in horror, especially Fraser who had tears in his eyes also. He glared at Ray and ran out of the station in search of Thatcher. Ray Vecchio came up to Ray and said:

"You shouldn't have done that man, reading the dragon lady's diary goes too far."

 

Fraser couldn't find Thatcher anywhere around the station so he decided to go to her apartment. He hailed a cab and got inside.

 

10 minutes later he arrived at her apartment. He walled up two floors and knocked on her door.

 

"Go away!" Came the reply.

"Meg please open up I need to speak to you, please." Thatcher slowly and reluctantly opened the door.

"I bet you have a lot to say to me but first I want to say that I won't let what I wrote in my dairy affect your carrier and I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable in the station." She managed that sentence between sniffles.

"It didn't make me feel uncomfortable Meg, you see I feel exactly the same way about you and Ray had no right to read you diary out like that." Meg started crying again and Fraser leaned forward to take her in his arms. He whispered in her ear telling her that everything was going to be all right and that he'd never leave her. Meg looked up and wiped her eyes.

"Will you...will you bring my diary back to me tomorrow?"

"I promise I will." She went and laid down on the couch in her front room whilst Fraser went to make some coffee. He started talking to her from the kitchen.

"You know, I always wanted to tell you that I loved you but I never had the courage. I was going to when we had that conversation in Franklin Bay but when the dogs started howling it interrupted the 'moment' as it were." He walked into the lounge with the coffees only to see that she was fast asleep. He put the coffees on the table and picked her up. He took her to her bedroom and laid her down on the bed. She stirred and whispered 'stay' and he replied:

"Alright." He then lay down next to her, wrapped his arms around her and fell into a peaceful sleep.

 

 

**__**

End.

* * *

****

Please send feedback to **Gemma Millar**

****

Copyright (c) Gemma Millar 2000, All rights reserved

* * *


End file.
